Choose Your Own Adventure- Asgardian Prince Edition
by AshieMac1985
Summary: You are Thea a young Asgardian court debutant and you catch the eye of one of the princes at a party. Is it Thor or Loki? What will you do to win your chosen prince's favour? Where will the path you choose take you? Only you can decide that. Set in Pre-Thor Asgard. Work in progress. Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Choose your own adventure- Asgard's Princes Edition

For as long as you can remember, your mother, governess and father have lectured you about the importance of marrying well and securing your future. Yes, they say, you're wealthy, but a beautiful and resourceful Asgardian noblewoman cannot go through life unattached. It just isn't done.

You sat through all the lessons on etiquette and poise while wishing to be learning just about anything else (unless it was inter-realm marriage protocol). Preferring more male oriented subjects such as trade and political science didn't win you any favour behind closed doors- no matter how much the neighbours praised how modern it was. Magic, however, was encouraged as best it could be, being that it's a woman's skill.

At five foot seven inches you're considered short in your home realm. Ginger hair and sliver eyes complete your slightly 'off' but delicate appearance.

You're a little inexperienced compared to the other girls who are making their court debut this season, but you make up for it with your pleasant personality. You've had all the education you need and then some and know how to act every situation that your governess, gods bless her, could foresee.

And now, for the first time in your life, you're at a society party without a chaperone. While the other girls use this to show their blatant interest in husband hunting, you hang back watching and waiting to see what the evening will bring.

A laugh from behind you catches your attention, you turn to see one of Asgard's princes, a drink in hand. You catch his eye and he nods to you in greeting before leaving his conversation to introduce himself to you as custom dictates.

If it's Thor, go to chapter 2.

If it's Loki, go to chapter 3.


	2. Chapter 2 (Thor)

Choose your own adventure Ch 1 Thor

It's Thor. The Thor. The crown prince of Asgard who shines like the sun and wields lightning. And he's making his way over to you.

Nervously, you tuck a ginger curl behind your ear as you feel a heated blush rise in your cheeks.

Thor bows politely and you manage to return it without falling over.

"Good evening, your highness." You murmur shyly, making him smile wider.

"Good evening to you, mi'lady." he returns. "Forgive me, but I never caught your name when you were introduced with the other girls."

"It's Thea, highness."

"And I am Thor, none of that 'highness' nonsense."

"Yes, your…Thor."

Your blush deepens as you distractedly realize how your parents and governess would throw a fit if they heard you call Thor by his first name.

"Are you enjoying the party?"

"Oh…yes. It's lovely. I'm not really used to being around this many people though." You babble.

Thor quirks a brow, "No? You're from one of the country estates, I take it?"

Nodding quickly you also hazard a small smile in Thor's direction.

"Husband hunting like the others or just trying to escape the country?" he asked without any obvious bias to which answer he preferred.

"Well, if you ask my parents…" you shrug lightly.

"I am asking you, Thea."

Dear gods, your name sounds lovely coming out of his mouth.

"I…I want to know more of the capital and its people. I've seen very little." You confess.

"I see." Thor is charmed by your honesty and distinct lack of airs. He's already tired of the other girls and it's barely midnight.

"Would you like a personal tour?"

Such an obvious show of favouritism isn't lost on you. Nor will it be lost on all who see you with him.

"I…I would like that very much, Thor." You smile up at him.

"Wonderful. Would you like to see the market place; an excellent place to people watch, or the gardens; also nice but quieter, first?"

If you pick the market place, go to Thor Ch2

If you pick the gardens, go to Thor Ch3


	3. Chapter 3 (Loki)

Choose your own adventure Ch 1 Loki

It's Loki. The Loki. The dark rogue prince of Asgard. The Trickster himself. And he's making his way over to you.

Nervously, you tuck a ginger curl behind your ear as you feel a heated blush rise in your cheeks.

Loki bows politely (if stiffly) and you manage to return it without falling over.

"Good evening, your highness." You murmur shyly.

"Good evening to you, mi'lady." he returns. "Forgive me, but I never caught your name when you were introduced with the other girls."

"It's Thea, highness."

"A lovely name." he comments with a kind of bored politeness. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Oh…yes. It's lovely. I'm not really used to being around this many people though." You babble.

Loki quirks a brow, "No? You're from one of the country estates, I take it." It's not a question, and you wonder if your country upbringing, posh as it was, is that noticeable.

Nodding quickly you also hazard a small smile in Loki's direction.

"Husband hunting like the others or just trying to escape the country?" he asks, his distaste toward the other girls obvious.

"I…I want to know more of the capital and its people. I've seen very little." You confess.

"Escaping, then. I do not blame you."

Loki is thawed slightly by your honesty, distinct lack of airs and want of more knowledge. He's already tired of the other girls and the party has barely started.

"Would you like a personal tour?" he asks casually, so much so you almost miss what a privilege even being asked is. But you don't miss it.

"I…I would like that very much, Loki." You smile up at him.

"Perfect. Would you like to see the stables and ride with me or see the palace library? We could see the library now, if you wish."

He seems to prefer the library, you'd heard he was bookish and that he had a reputation as a scoundrel. Just the kind of man you were warned to stay away from by your upper class warrior father.

If you choose to go riding, go to Loki Ch2.

If you choose to go to the library, go to Loki Ch3.


End file.
